


4/7

by Bdeathday



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, pertamakalipostdiao3, sayagatahuinibuatapa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdeathday/pseuds/Bdeathday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintarou hanya bisa mendengus ketika semua pesannya tak dibalas oleh Seijuuro. Dia menyandarkan punggung tegapnya di sandaran kursi. Mengabaikan partnernya dengan rambut ebony itu mengintip dari balik jendela dan seolah melempar tatapan ada-yang-salah dengan Shintarou.</p><p>Ah ! Shintarou benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4/7

* * *

* * *

_"Tadaima."_ Salamnya sebelum pintu itu kembali ia tutup dengan tangannya yang bebas sementara tangan kirinya memegang sebuah tas berisi data dari beberapa pasiennya yang masih harus dia lihat kembali dan sebuah benda yang ia _wanti-wanti_ agar tidak terlupa.

Tak ada jawaban seperti biasanya, tapi Shintarou mewajarinya karena jam yang berdetak kini tengah menampilkan jarum panjang dan pendek yang mengarah sama-sama ke atas dengan kompaknya. Memberikan tanda bahwa ini memang sudah waktunya untuk mengistirahatkan diri di balik selimut tebal yang hangat.

Segera Shintarou melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak yang memang di sediakan tepat di sebelah kanan pintu masuk. Tak ada yang kurang, menandakan penghuni lain yang seatap dengannya sudah lengkap. Dua pasang sepatu dan sandal yang ukurannya lebih kecil satu nomor darinya, dua pasang sandal milik Shintarou sendiri, serta beberapa pasang sandal dan sepatu dengan motif dan warna beragam. Shintarou tersenyum tipis sebelum memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar pertama di lantai kedua. Sebuah kamar dengan pintu berwarna hijau yang senada dengan warna rambut Shintarou beraksenkan sebuah gantungan bertuliskan nama sang pemilik kamar.

_"Midorima Jun."_

Tangan yang dulu selalu terlilit perban itu membukanya perlahan. Seolah takut menimbulkan bunyi yang bisa membangunkan penghuni di dalamnya.

Kamar itu tidak tergolong begitu luas. Malahan masuk ke kategori sederhana – mengingat penghuninya adalah anak berusia 3 tahun. Sebuah jendela tampak langsung saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dengan sebuah korden bermotifkan bulan dan bintang di langit malam. Temboknya bercat sama dengan warna pintunya. Di sisi kanan dari pintu terjejer beberapa kotak mainan yang tersusun rapi, sedangkan di sisi kiri sebuah meja belajar dan lemari pakaian yang di tempeli beberapa sticker superhero kesukaan sang pemilik kamar. Benar-benar khas bocah. Kemudian tepat di bawah jendela sebuah ranjang dengan model mobil merah tampak menampung gumpalan sosok di dalam selimut tebal yang menggulung serta sprai yang sudah acak-acakan. Membuat Shintarou tampak mau tak mau menyungingkan senyuman geli setiap melihatnya. Dia tak pernah berpikir darimana sifat aktif anaknya berasal sedangkan Shintarou sendiri adalah tipe anak yang pendiam dulu dan Seijuuro tampaknya masuk ke dalam golongan anak yang kalem – _meski Shintarou tak serius yakin mengenai tebakannya pada masa kecil Seijuuro karena bisa saja pria berambut merah itu kalem hanya karena tuntutan, bisa saja dia liar di waktu tanpa pengawasan._

Shintarou menghampiri ranjang itu. Membenarkan posisi tidur bocah tersebut agar keesokan harinya tidak ada keluhan kepala sang bocah yang tak bisa menoleh atau semacamnya karena salah posisi. Sedikit merapikan sprai dan selimutnya sebelum mengecup dahi bocah bersurai merah serta mengucapkan selamat malam.

Selesai dengan kerinduannya pada bocah _hyperactive_ itu, Shintarou kemudian keluar dari sana – setelah sebelumnya mengambil barang-barangnya yang tadi ia letakkan di atas tutup kotak mainan Jun. Dia tak mematikkan lampunya karena Shintarou akan mendapati serangan ketus tajam keesokan harinya – _jika sifat yang ini, Shintarou yakini turun dari Seijuuro._

Dia kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan ke kamarnya yang ia tempati dengan Seijuuro. Mendapati sinar lampu yang keluar melalui celah-celah dari ventilasi pintu kamarnya yang berwarna cream. Membukanya sama perlahan seperti membuka pintu kamar Jun meski Shintarou mendapatkan pemandangan berbeda. Ranjangnya belum terisi siapapun disana. Membuatnya mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan dengan ukuran 6 x 7 meter itu – karena ruangan itu juga menampung dua meja kerja serta sebuah lemarin besar di dalamnya. Mendapati pintu balkon yang masih terbuka lebar dengan sedikit ujung meja yang mengintip. Shintarou mendengus. Meletakkan tasnya di meja kerja kepunyaannya. Melepas jas putihnya dan menggantungkannya di sebelah lemari pakaian. Membawa benda lain yang dia beli sebelum operasi terakhirnya malam itu dimulai menuju ke balkon. Menemui pria lain yang seumuran dengannya tengah duduk dengan secangkir kopi di meja nakas sebelah kanannya – _yang tadi sempat terintip oleh Shintarou._

"Kau bisa sakit jika berdiam disini sampai larut malam." Ujar Shintarou sebagai basa basi pembuka.

Shintarou lalu meletakkan benda yang dibawanya ke pangkuan Seijuuro sebelum mengalungkan lengannya ke pemuda bersurai _magenta_ itu. Menyamankan dagunya di atas pucuk kepala pria yang berbeda tinggi 22 cm darinya.

"Hm ?" Gumaman keluar dari bibir Shintarou saat Seijuuro terkekeh sembari memegang apa yang ada di pangkuannya. Dia kemudian mendongak, menemukan iris _ruby_ nya dengan _jade_ milik Shintarou.

"Mencoba merayuku, Shin ?"

Shintarou melepas pelukannya. Mengangkat bahunya sedikit sebelum memutari Seijuuro dan duduk bersila menghadap sosok yang sudah bersamanya sekitar 17 tahun. Tangannya kini menggenggam tangan kiri Seijuuro yang lebih kecil dari miliknya namun begitu terasa pas di genggamannya. Mengusap sebuah cincin perak polos di jari manis Seijuuro karena tangan kanan Seijuuro kini tengah memegang benda yang Shintarou berikan tadi.

"Hanya ucapan maaf karena aku baru tahu maksudmu bertanya _hari-ini-hari-apa_ tadi saat di rumah sakit. Lagipula kau akan marah padaku sampai seminggu kalau aku tak mengingatnya dan meminta maaf" Shintarou mengecup jari jemari milik Seijuuro yang panjang dan lentik untuk ukuran seorang pria. Shintarou sempat berpikir mungkin ini dikarenakan Seijuuro yang memang bermain biola atau memang saat menciptakannya Tuhan menukarnya dengan jari jemari milik seorang perempuan ?

" _Well_ , sebenarnya aku hanya bercanda ketika mendiamkanmu sih. Dan untuk satu ini, aku menebak jika bunga ini hanya dipilihkan oleh _florist_ di toko yang kau sambangi." Ejek Seijuuro meski terdengar nada bercanda yang kentara disana. Shintarou mendengus sembari berkata _kapan kau salah menebak jalan pikiranku_ pada Seijuuro yang membuat pemuda yang duduk lebih tinggi dari Shintarou itu tertawa kecil.

Shintarou kemudian bangkit. Membingkai wajah Seijuuro dengan tangan kanannya. Mengusap kecil pipi halus milik sosok yang sudah resmi menjadi miliknya. "Lagipula, mawar putih bukan ide yang buruk untuk hadiah pernikahan kita yang ke-empat, bukan ?"

Seijuuro tersenyum, terlihat menggoda dan menantang di mata Shintarou. "Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan sebagai balasannya, _Anata_ ?" Tangan kanannya sudah bebas. Bunga tadi sudah ia letakkan di sebelas cangkirnya yang kosong setengah dan kini mendingin. Seijuuro meraih kacamata berbingkai hitam yang tak lelah bertengger di hidung mancung suaminya dan kembali menambah penuh meja nakas di sebelahnya.

"Empat tahun bukan jarak yang buruk untuk Jun memiliki seorang adik, bukan, Sei ?" Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya Shintarou tak ingin dengar jawabannya karena dia sudah memanggut terlebih dahulu bibir merah muda yang akan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Lagipula, Seijuuro tak punya jawaban lain selain berkata 'Ya'.


End file.
